


Arouse All Her Senses

by Edhiltam



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhiltam/pseuds/Edhiltam
Summary: ! Smut Fanfic ! Finally, you are in a love relationship with Jaehee. Everything is going well but you want to take your relationship to the next level with Jaehee, you are crazy in love with her and the frustation that piled up since you lived with her is about to explode. You decide to make her beg for you by teasing her. You are ready to give your body to her.





	

"Jaehee !!! Wake up ! We are late !"

Panicking in your flat, you regret to watch a movie the night before with Jaehee. You insist that you two won't be late to open the coffee shop at the right time but here you are, yelling at Jaehee and trying to not panic.

Jaehee gets up really quickly and efficiently dresses herself rapidly since she already puts some clothes near to her bed before sleeping. As she enters the living room, she freezes when you undress yourself in front of her. She is not going to forget the view of you naked, running around the house to find some clothes.

Finally at work, Jaehee always gazes at you, with your short pencil skirt on. Each time you bend over to do something, you always feel Jaehee's eyes on your butt and you are sure of something. She is going to get what she desires when you two will be back home.

...

After coming out of the bathroom, you stretch your arms above your head while walking towards the couch. You slump on it, spreading wide your legs. You are finally home.

The feeling of slumping on the couch after a long and tough day of work is the best feeling you can have.

Jaehee chuckles lightly as you cry in relief. Suddenly, for maybe an apparent reason, she stops. Her eyes lay between your legs, staring at it for a long time. Smirking, you sit, still while spreading your legs as Jaehee's eyes are still staring at your intimate part.

Her throat moves up and down as she swallows hard. She avoids your gaze, trying to think about something else. Naughty thoughts appear even more in your mind, the need of teasing her extends even more in your mind.

"I should cook !"

"It's fine, I can do it..."

Jaehee looks flustered as she walked away towards the kitchen. You decide to lay down once again and while she is not looking, you pull your skirt once again to show her what she probably craves for.

After a dozen of minutes, you stand up and go where Jaehee is. She looks really serious but at the same time, her red cheeks show her mind is thinking about you. She wonders if all this time, you have been running around the cafe, bending all over the tables to clean them, without your panties on.

You come behind her and wrap your arms around her. She flinchs slightly but smiles as her head turns around to look at you.

Your hands caress her body, only her stomach but you can feel her, writhes lightly at your touch. You know she wants more and you want more of her.

As excitement takes over you, you turn her body around. You pin her by putting your hands on the counter at each side of her. Surprised by your boldness, her cheeks become even more red than before.

"I-I'm cooking ! It's going to burn if we do something else !"

You turn off the gas and when Jaehee hears the click, she swallows hard, avoiding your gaze.

"Look at me."

When Jaehee's eyes meet yours, you lean for a kiss. Your lips brush slowly Jaehee's. She tries to back away but your hand moves against her nape to stop her from moving backwards and you deepen the kiss. The tip of your tongue teases hers. While you kiss her, she moans as her body rubs against yours.

She tries to push you and unconsciously pushes you by putting her hands on your breasts and you break the kiss while smirking.

"Getting bolder ?"

Jaehee becomes flustered and doesn't know what to do as she looks everywhere. She is so cute. Noticing her hands are along her body, you take her wrists and put her hands underneath your skirt.

Her warm hands on your butt make you feel even more aroused. You want more of her.

"You can touch me. I like it."

Jaehee's hands are still on your butt, she gazes at you bashfully but her hands put your skirt on your waist. She looks shy but at the same time, you know she wants more. Her eyes glance at your intimate part but quickly she looks at your eyes.

"You can look, it's all yours."

Quickly, you remove your skirt. As its falls on your ankles, you push them away with your feet. You continue by removing your shirt and then, you unhook your bra. Naked in front of Jaehee, excitement takes over you. The wetness between your legs flows over and you feel it, flowing between your thighs.

But suddenly, Jaehee's eyes become more filled with lust, her half open lids tell you she is more than aroused and curious. Her hand caresses your stomach and slides down until she reachs your folds. Feeling her hand, you gasp at her warm touch against your bud and she blushs even more. In fact, she looks surprised to be able to excited you with one single touch.

As you lean against her body, she whispered into your ear.

"It's so wet... And I can feel I'm getting more wet as I'm looking at you in that state..."

Her finger slides into you and you moan. You grab her arms and squeeze them as her finger moves inside you. Suddenly, she uses her other hand to play with your bud and you moan frantically under the pleasure.

As she removes her finger from you, you quickly seize her wrist and drag it towards your mouth. You lick her finger, tasting yourself while looking straight at her. She swallows hard, wanting to taste you.

"Do you want to taste ?"

She nods slowly and touches lightly her low lip with her wet finger. As she licks her low lip, her eyes become more filled with excitement. She quickly licks the whole finger, her mind lost into your flavor.

You smirk as you look at her, forgetting the exterior world, she still licks her finger, her eyes looking in the void until she tastes no more wetness.

As your breath gets more ragged, your hand moves her panties on the side and quickly fingers her. She moans, blushing like crazy since she is not expecting this to happen but her body moves unsconciously on her own. She sits on the counter and spreads your legs to help you to finger her.

Quickly, you tug her panties down and bend over to be able to lick her.

"I'm going to make you even more wet than you are right now."

You spread her legs and kiss her thighs to tease her. She writhes in pleasure, waiting patiently for more. You begin to lick her folds and she tries to not moan but you quickly play with her bud with the tip of your tongue. She can't help but moan loudly at that new feeling inside her.

Quickly, you feel her wetness overflowing, so much that there is some flowing on below your lips.

The more you lick and suck her, the more she is aroused and she is moaning. Her hips begin to move with pleasure as you lick her.

As she cries more and more, she grabs your hair and pushs your head into her. She shivers as she screams in pleasure. It is the first time she feels like this and she knows she was going to be addicted to you.

Hearing her out of breath after she moans, you smirk. You seize her wrist and drag her towards the couch. While not losing time, you help her to remove her shirt, her bra and then her skirt. You kneel between her legs, looking at Jaehee underneath you, completely naked, at your mercy. You dream for this moment for a long time.

Quickly, you kiss her passionately. The thought of her tasting herself excited you even more. Moving your hands along her body, when you reach her intimate part, you feel wetness all over your hand. You finger her quickly to make your hand wet.

You put your hand in front of Jaehee's mouth and command.

"Lick."

She licks your finger, slowly and gently first. But her cheeks flush into a red shade as she is getting bolder and bolder. She takes your wrist, at your own surprise and licks each of your finger with great excitement.

"I knew you wanted to do that."

She stops, realizing her boldness and get back to her former shy self. Quickly, you draw a line on her body. First, it touches her lips, her chin, as your finger brush her neck, she quivers under you. When you reach between her breasts, you approach your mouth toward her breast and lick her nub, while your other hand still moves along her body.

Expecting you to finger her, she moans as her wetness overflows. But suddenly, you take her left ankle and put it on your shoulder.

Surprised, she lets you take control since she is not experienced with women. You place yourself perfectly to be able to rub your intimate part against hers.

Directly, when you move your hip back and forth, rubbing your folds against her, she moans at the pleasure. Feeling her wetness all over you, you bite your lip with pleasure as you grab her thigh tighter.

Underneath you, Jaehee's hips move along with yours, first at a slow pace but as the times passes, the rub against your folds deepens, you two move your hip more and more faster. The pace can't slow down as the pleasure grows in you.

Quickly, you grab her thigh with all your might, moving your hip at the highest pace you can, you close your eyes tightly as your feel yourself coming. You moan frantically. You feel against your folds, Jaehee's hips wriggle in pleasure like you.

Her moans and yours transform quickly into breaths as you stop to rub your folds against hers.

Jaehee doesn't have time to take a break that you are touching her wetness.

"A-Again ?!"

You smirk at her and make her kneel on the couch, her hands on the back of it, she looks at you while you move, asking herself what you want to do. Still out of breath, you listen to her breaths as you sit on the floor, leaning your head on the couch, right below her wetness.

You lick her and smirk as she gasp in pleasure. You can't help but smirk.

"Why you don't like it ?"

"No, no ! I like it, it's just that-"

Before she could talk, you taste her once again, making her moan.

"I waited for this for so long. I'll stop when I'll be satisfied."

 

Bonus :

After returning home, you go directly to the bathroom. As you are cleaning your hands, suddenly an idea comes in your mind.

Looking at your reflection in the mirror, you smirk, you look yourself in the full length mirror and quickly remove your panties. You throw them somewhere on the floor and pull your skirt up enough to show your butt.

"It's time to show this to Jaehee !"


End file.
